Technology for data storage is discussed herein.
Semiconductor memory has become increasingly popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory such as NAND memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
A memory device can be in the form of a card or other component which can be inserted into or otherwise connected to a host/user device, such as a host cell phone, digital camera or other device. Examples of memory devices with removable media formats are marketed under various trade names including COMPACTFLASH, SMARTMEDIA, SECURE DIGITAL, MEMORY STICK and XD-PICTURE CARD. A new generation of memory card formats with small form factors are sold under trade names including RS-MMC, MINISD AND MICROSD, AND INTELLIGENT STICK. In other cases, the memory device is permanently installed into the host device.
Write performance is always a concern with such memory devices. For example, the SD Association, an industry standards body, specifies speed classes with minimum host-to-memory device transfer speeds of 2, 4 and 6 MB/sec. Techniques are needed for increasing write performance in a memory device to meet and exceed performance goals.
The above and other issues by providing a method and non-volatile storage system in which write performance is increased.